


Своеобразное приключение или как улучшить свою жизнь

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Тео попадает в передрягу, продав мафиози подделку, и вскоре за его головой является Борис.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 30





	Своеобразное приключение или как улучшить свою жизнь

－ Знаешь, Поттер, ты так абсурдно смел, что это пугает. В тебе совсем нет инстинкта самосохранения? 

－ Закрой рот. А ты для киллера слишком болтливый, ты в курсе?

Борис запрокинув голову, громко засмеялся, отчего Тео сильно напрягся, потому что они были в машине, а этот мудак сидел за рулем!

－ Следи за дорогой! － воскликнул Тео, подавив желание самому схватиться за руль. 

－ Я не киллер, － Борис все-таки взял себя в руки и стал смотреть на дорогу. Тео внимательно взглянул на него, разглядывая темные глаза и нос с горбинкой. Он просто опасался, что Борис снова мог выкинуть какую-нибудь дурость. 

－ Ах да, ты шестерка Сильвера, － выплюнул Тео, желая задеть. 

Неожиданно машина резко вильнула, отчего неприcтегнутого Тео с силой шарахнуло в сторону и он стукнулся головой о дверцу автомобиля. Тео глухо застонал от боли, подумав, что надо было все-таки пристегнуться и прикрыл голову руками, перед глазами плясали красные пятна, а его очки чудом не разбились. Но прийти в себя ему не дали, потому что Тео услышал пугающий звук снятия пушки с предохранителя. 

Резко распахнув глаза, он увидел дуло пистолета, направленное ему промеж глаз. 

－ Я не шестерка, Поттер, － сказал Борис и вся легкость и веселость исчезла из его голоса. Тео в миг вспомнил, что перед ним очень опасный человек, который пытался показаться очаровательным и смешливым парнем. Тео хотел себя ударить, потому что чертову Борису удалось усыпить его бдительность своей непосредственностью. 

－ Давай, пристрели меня, － горько усмехнулся Тео, потому что пошло оно все к черту. Он уже давно хотел умереть, поэтому угрозы Бориса его не пугали. 

Борис кинул на него быстрый взгляд и тут же убрал пистолет. Тео невольно проследил за этим движением и тяжело сглотнул, почувствовав, как в машине стало жарко. Какие-то странные эмоции вызывали у него крепкие руки Бориса, увенчанные золотыми кольцами. Возможно, он просто ненормальный? Да, скорее всего, раз пялился на них все это время.

－ Не дождешься, － ответил Борис, хмуро глядя прямо на дорогу. Хотя до этого все время норовил кинуть на него очень долгий и непонятный взгляд, а потом тупо пошутить. Кажется Тео задел его. 

Какой чувствительный киллер, кто бы мог подумать. 

Ладно, Тео немного приукрашивал, Борис действительно был не совсем киллером, он был больше чем-то вроде личного помощника, вора и убийцы, читай шестеркой, мистера Сильвера, главного мафиози в Лас-Вегасе. До этого Тео никогда не был с ними знаком, только слышал, что их группировка одна из самых безжалостных и многочисленных в США. А Борис постоянно убирал неугодных Сильверу людей и по несчастливой случайности Тео оказался в их числе. Если бы Тео мог хоть немного догадываться, что странный мужчина в ковбойской шляпе окажется мафиози, то никогда не продал бы ему подделку кресла, выдавая ее за Чипэндейла и накручивая ценник в три раза. Но у Сильвера оказался какой-то приближенный, который разбирался в антиквариате, и помог раскрыть ему обман. А вскоре за головой Тео явился верный пес Сильвера － Борис. 

Тео откинулся на кожаное черное сидение и уставился в окно, радуясь, что Борис с ним больше не пытался заговорить. И Тео немного начал погружаться в воспоминания их первой встречи, которая произошла несколько часов назад. 

Он вернулся с работы в свою небольшую квартиру, предвкушая, как сможет завалиться в свою кровать и проспать всю ночь. Но Поппер не вышел его встречать у порога, весело виляя хвостом, как делал обычно, и это показалось странным. Немного волнуясь, он зашел в комнату, включил свет, осветив небольшое помещение, и увидел лежащего на его кровати мужчину и Поппера, довольно расположившегося у того на груди. Незнакомец был одет в кожаную куртку и серый костюм, Тео успел обратить внимание, что тот даже не снял ботинки, поэтому на белых простынях остались разводы грязи. Тео нахмурился, он если честно не помнил, чтобы оставлял кого-то в своей постели. 

－ Жаль будет тебя убивать, － сказал мужчина, поднимая пистолет и нацеливая его на Тео. － Напоминаешь мне Гарри Поттера. Только красивее. 

Первое, что сделал Тео, это резко развернулся и побежал, проклиная себя, что закрыл дверь на два замка, как обычно. Пока он пытался отпереть дверь дрожащими пальцами, сзади к нему неожиданно прижалось очень горячее и очень твердое тело, а к виску очень холодное дуло пистолета. 

Как этот парень двигался так быстро? 

－ Без глупостей, vorobushek. Обещаю не делать тебе больно, если поедешь со мной.

Естественно, что силы были не равны, хотя бы потому, что у Тео не было при себе никакого оружия. И вот так он оказался в машине вместе с Борисом, который насильно вез его к Сильверу. 

－ Останови машину, Поппера надо выпустить, － сказал Тео, когда в его воспоминания влез скулеж Поппера, который ехал на заднем сидении. 

Да, собаку они забрали с собой, потому что Тео сказал, что оставлять Поппера одного нельзя, а если Борис хотел это сделать, то Поппера нужно будет пристрелить здесь и сейчас. Борис злобно заухмылялся и наставил на Поппера пистолет. Тео обомлел, потому что на миг ему показалось, что Борис действительно убьет его собаку, но тот несколько секунд смотрел на пса, а после резко убрал пушку и сказал Тео, чтобы они шевелились. 

Борис нахмурился, явно недовольный командующим тоном Тео, но затормозил у обочины. В душе Тео ликовал, что несмотря на его положение жертвы, он все равно мог немного управлять ситуацией. Только вот, когда они оба вылезли из автомобиля, в жаркий кокон пустыни, Борис в ту же секунду нацепил наручники на их запястья, приковав Тео к себе. 

－ Я же говорил тебе, что не убегу, － недовольно дернулся Тео, почувствовал холодный метал. Если честно это было так глупо, что Тео хотелось разбить Борису голову, потому что какого черта, они что оказались во второсортном боевике? 

－ Конечно, я тебе верю. Дай-ка подумать, это не ты ли торговал подделками, выдавая их за оригиналы?

Тео закатил глаза, но все равно попытался объяснить, надеясь на здравомыслие Бориса, обведя свободной рукой пространство вокруг них.

－ Ты шутишь? Мы посреди гребанного нигде. Вокруг пустыня, у меня нет ни машины, ни телефона, я просто не смогу добраться до города. А еще Поппер, я не собираюсь его бросать, － горячо говорил Тео, каждый раз загибая пальцы, пока перечислял почему не мог сбежать. 

Борис безразлично пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ему плевать и слушать Тео он не собирался, все равно будет все так, как он решил. 

Тео попытался еще раз:

－ Мне надо отлить. 

－ Вперед, не обещаю, что не буду подсматривать, － довольно ухмыльнулся Борис, щурясь от яркого солнца. 

Тео думал что-то о здравом смысле и Борисе? Забудьте. Эти двое не сочетаются. 

－ Какой же ты мерзкий, － буркнул Тео, и пошел в другую сторону от дороги, волоча за собой Бориса, который как будто специально шел медленнее. Как бы там ни было, ему правда надо было отлить, и если этот извращенец собирался пялиться, пусть так и будет. Все равно Тео убьют через несколько часов, либо, если не повезёт, дней. Он только надеялся, что кто-нибудь позаботится о Поппере. Например, Борис, он вроде проникся к Попперу, даже начал называть его Попчиком. Хотя Тео сомневался, что Борис был бы хорошим хозяином, но выбирать не приходилось. 

Пока Тео делал свои дела одной рукой, Борис стоял к нему спиной и весело насвистывал. Он так сильно бесил Тео, что хотелось развернуться и врезать ему по довольно-наглому лицу, но получить самому совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Тео избивал Бориса только у себя в голове. 

После они выгуляли Поппера, тот радостно носился вокруг них, для него это было не большим, чем приключением с новым другом, а для Тео это тоже было приключением, только в один конец. Этот эпизод, если честно, тоже достаточно сильно и неприятно разбавил рутину его жизни. Тео уже давно перестал получать наслаждение от того, как жил: он работал, приходил домой, спал, ел, гулял с Поппером, снова работал, снова спал, периодически искал отношения на одну ночь. Но это все было такой же бесконечной однообразной рутиной, что просто не запоминалось дольше недели. А тут его прямо встряхнули, только перед смертью. Тео начал задумываться, что может его мошенничество с антиквариатом было вариантом пассивного самоубийства? Вполне. Ему эта мысль понравилась. 

Обратно они ехали в тишине, Тео накручивал себя, в ожидании того, что с ним может сделать Сильвер. Потому что одно дело желать смерти и постоянно нарываться на нее, но совершенно другое умирать долго и мучительно. А вот Тео почему-то не сомневался, что убивать его будут именно так. 

Как Тео мог понимать, по пейзажу за окном, они ехали к юго-востоку в сторону Аризоны. Вокруг была жаркая пустыня, с желто-серым песком, которая перемежалась редкими высушенными растениями. 

－ Так.... куда ты меня везешь? 

－ К Мистеру Сильверу. 

－ Нет, не к кому, а куда. 

Борис бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, как бы говоря, ты такой тупой, что мне тебя даже жалко, и ответил:

－ К Мистеру Сильверу. 

Тео засмеялся, это было так по-идиотски, словно разговаривать с голосовым помощником в его телефоне, но собственно он этого и ожидал. Борис бы точно не стал ему ничего рассказывать. 

－ Знаешь, если ты будешь паинькой и ответишь на все вопросы, которые задаст мистер Сильвер, то он тебя может и отпустить, － вдруг начал Борис. 

－ Серьезно? － съязвил Тео, повернувшись к Борису всем телом, но тот на сарказм даже не обратил внимания. Возможно, он не понял, все-таки, насколько Тео знал по слухам, Борис был выходцем из Европы, а этих европейцев всегда сложно было понять. 

－ Не уверен, но может быть. Он говорил, что ты ему очень понравился, когда он покупал у тебя то кресло. До того, как узнал, что ты его кинул. Но он может тебя простить, если ты будешь достаточно милым, например, как сейчас. 

Ох, это был ответный сарказм или ему показалось?

Тео дернул плечом и хмыкнул, он прекрасно знал, что производил приятное первое впечатление и нравился всем. Собственно, поэтому он и начал торговать подделками. Ему были нужны деньги, а люди ему верили, достаточно было мягко улыбнуться и потупить взгляд. Все думали, что он милый скромный мальчик, который таких слов как «обман» даже не знал. 

－ Ты такой... － продолжал Борис. － С червоточиной, знаешь? Выглядишь идеальным, примерный мальчик в очках с Уолл-стрит, приехавший честно работать в город грехов, но пускающийся во все тяжкие. Зато по-настоящему. Мне даже стало интересно узнать все твои секреты, уверен у тебя их немало. Кстати, один я уже узнал, видел твои розовые трусы. 

－ Чт-что? － от возмущения Тео чуть ли не запрыгал на сидении. － Ты рылся в моем нижнем белье? Ты вообще нормальный?

У Тео действительно были ярко-розовые трусы, которые ему подарили в колледже. Он их не носил, просто руки не доходили выкинуть. Он так опешил, что не обратил внимание на очень меткое попадание Бориса в его личность.

－ Ну да, － ответил Борис, разведя ладони так, словно это было совершенно обычное и нормальное дело. － Мне было скучно, надо было себя хоть чем-то занять!

－ У меня нет слов.

－ Не драматизируй, vorobushek. 

－ Ты со всеми своими жертвами такое проделываешь?

－ Нет, － Борис обнажил свои слишком идеальные зубы в улыбке. － Только с тобой. И серьезно? Ты записал себя в жертву?

－ А кто, если не жертва? － возмутился Тео, потому что сейчас Борис не мог быть серьезен, или что, он думал, что Тео поехал с ним по доброй воле?

－ Это я жертва, мне приходится возиться с твоей депрессивной задницей!

－ Я не депрессивный... - Тео не договорил, осекшись, когда Борис на него посмотрел, вскинув брови. 

－ Кто недавно просил его пристрелить?

－ Это не то! － попытался защититься Тео, нервно поправляя очки. － И вообще, почему тебя это волнует?

－ Может ты мне понравился?

－ Тогда ты еще больший придурок, чем я думал, － пробормотал Тео, отвернувшись к окну, чувствуя странную дрожь в районе живота. Его ладони вспотели, и он вытер их об свои брюки. Он решил, что не будет об этом думать. 

Сколько еще они ехали, Тео не знал, вскоре он начал засыпать, потому что на нем сказалась нервная усталость, ведь он не спал уже практически сутки. Проснулся он резко, когда автомобиль затормозил, а Борис выбрался из машины, хлопнув дверью. 

Тео сонно огляделся, потер ладонями слезящиеся глаза под очками и после увидел, что они приехали на дорожную заправку. Тео тоже быстро вышел из автомобиля, пока Борис не попытался заковать его в наручники снова. Он с наслаждением потянулся, разминая затекшие тело, а когда выпрямился, то поймал какой-то странный взгляд Бориса. 

Ему показалось или Борис его разглядывал? Тео не был уверен. Бориса он совсем не понимал. 

－ Что? － спросил Тео.

－ Ничего. Пошли поедим, там есть кафе, Попчика выгуляем после. И смотри, Поттер, сделаешь глупость и я прострелю твою тупую очкастую голову. И даже не вздрогну. 

Тео никак не отреагировал на угрозу, и обеспокоено обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Поппера, который встал и с интересом смотрел на них сквозь пыльное стекло. 

－ Я оставил немного открытым окно.

－ Спасибо, － Тео нахмурился, потому что благодарность Борису прозвучала донельзя странной и как будто неправильной, а его забота за собакой немного пугала, но Тео решил игнорировать проблему. 

В кафе практически никого не было, на фоне громко трещало радио и работал телевизор не стене, и что-то разобрать из этой какофонии звуков было невозможно, и вообще вся обстановка выглядела прямо типично-американской, только из фильмов ужасов. Тучная раскрасневшиеся официантка тут же подбежала к ним, как только они сели за столик. 

－ Что будете заказывать, мальчики?

－ Нам, пожалуйста, картофель фри, бургер и кофе, － Борис очаровательно улыбнулся, ослепляя своими идеальными зубами, и Тео даже забыл, что заказ сделали за него, даже не спросив. 

Когда они остались одни, Тео решил все-таки задать, мучивший его вопрос:

－ Что со мной сделают, когда ты меня привезешь?

－ Ммм, － протянул Борис, держа раскрытые ладони на столе и его бледная кожа резко контрастировала с ярко-красной скатертью. － Я не могу знать. Возможно убьют, возможно простят, а возможно... － Борис вдруг похабно ухмыльнулся и жарко посмотрел на Тео. － Заставят заплатить натурой. Хочешь, попрошу Мистера Сильвера, чтобы долг оплатил ты мне?

Тео так опешил, что просто не знал, что ответить. Этот Борис был совсем ненормальным. Тео решил проигнорировать как немного начал возбуждаться от слов Бориса. Просто с такой наглостью и откровенностью он никогда не сталкивался. Его даже в барах так не пытались снимать, а этот Борис был такой... черт. Просто у Тео давно не было секса, а Борис так откровенно предлагал, что тело невольно начало реагировать на объективно сексуального человека. Хоть тот и неоднократно угрожал его убить, поэтому скорее всего спать с ним будет полным сумасшествием, да?

－ Не интересует, － отвернулся от него Тео, пытаясь скрыть то, что у него начали гореть щеки. 

－ Ты уверен? 

－ Ты серьезно спрашиваешь уверен ли я, что не хочу с тобой переспать?

－ А почему бы и нет? Будет такой последний секс, обещаю, он будет лучшим в твоей жизни. 

－ Ты настолько в себе уверен? － усмехнулся Тео тому, насколько Борис был хвастлив. 

－ Проверим? － Борис перегнулся к нему через стол, не отрывая темного взгляда от его губ.

Тео как можно милее улыбнулся и тоже поддался вперед, прекрасно понимая, что со стороны они выглядели двусмысленно, но это как раз и нужно было, а после прошептал:

－ Нет. 

－ Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, － нахмурился Борис, пытаясь уговорить Тео. 

－ Думаю, я смогу это пережить. 

Тео откинулся назад, не отрывая взгляда от Бориса. Кажется, ситуация выходила из-под контроля, Тео вдруг с ужасом понял, что немного флиртовал с Борисом. А атмосфера вокруг них постепенно накалялась. 

Все-таки у Тео был очень паршивый вкус на стремных людей. 

В этот же момент официантка принесла их заказ, поставив перед ними тарелки с пышущей жаром едой. 

－ Может, что-нибудь еще?

－ Нет, спасибо. Мы вас позовем, если что-то понадобится, － Борис даже не взглянул на нее, вместо этого он неотрывно разглядывал Тео. － Поешь, Поттер, силы тебе будут еще нужны. 

Неизвестно почему, но от этих слов Тео бросило в жар. А это было очень неловко. Хотелось напомнить себе, что Борис киллер, который должен привезти его к Сильверу, а потом убить. Но почему-то Тео думал сейчас об этом все меньше. 

Тео опустил взгляд в тарелку и начал есть, он не был голоден, но просто сидеть и чувствовать бесконечный взгляд Бориса было невыносимо, поэтому нужно было себя хоть чем-то занять. Тем более Борис, словно издеваясь, ел свою порцию так, как будто в своей голове переимел Тео в разных позах прямо на этом столе. И это было невыносимо. 

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон Бориса и тот, не отрывая глаз от Тео, поднял трубку и начал говорить на незнакомом Тео языке. Судя по тону его голоса, звонок явно был делового характера. 

Тео уже не мог пихать в себя масляную картошку фри и поэтому решил, что это неплохой повод свалить в туалет, без подглядывающего за ним Бориса. Он правда думал, что у него получится, когда зашел в маленькую туалетную комнату, где с трудом поместился. Но дверь закрыть он не успел, как ее отодвинул Борис и протиснулся следом за Тео. 

－ Думал улизнуть? 

－ Я же говорил тебе, что не собираюсь этого делать, я просто...

Договорить Тео не дали, так как Борис резко прижал его к двери туалетной кабинки, отчего он чувствительно стукнулся лопатками и затылком, и поцеловал.

Тео обхватил руками талию Бориса и смял в ладонях холодную кожу его куртки. А Борис одну руку бережно положил ему на щеку, а второй сжимал его бедро, пока двигал языком в горячем рту Тео. 

－ Я же правильно понял все твои намеки? － влажно прошептал ему в губы Борис, когда прекратил насиловать рот Тео. 

Что? Намеки?

Первым желанием Тео, когда до него дошло, было сказать правду и объяснить Борису, что он ни на что не пытался намекать, но недавний поцелуй был настолько горячим, что все внутренности Тео начали трепетать от предвкушения и вместо ответа он притянул Бориса к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Его все равно убьют, почему бы действительно не получить каплю удовольствия напоследок?

Борис довольно хмыкнул ему в рот, а Тео и воспользовавшись этим, запустил свой язык между губ Бориса, то проходясь по горячему нёбу, то захватывая его язык для того, чтобы обхватить его губами и начать посасывать. Кровь стучала где-то в ушах и мысли о том, что они, если что, находились в общественном месте, даже не появились в воспаленных мозгах Тео. 

Он впервые так просто и легко отпускал себя, оказалось Борис действовал на него совершенно по-особенному. Тео хотелось делать все, что скажет Борис, тем более рука Бориса, которая до этого сжимала его бедро, переместилась ему между ног и гладила Тео сквозь брюки, периодически сжимая. 

Да, сейчас он был готов на все. 

Тео точно не знал сколько времени они провели голодно целуясь, но вскоре Борис обхватил его подбородок одной рукой и насильно отодвинул от себя, а потом горячо сказал:

－ Я знал, что ты такой страстный, malysh. 

－ Черт, － ругнулся Тео, когда Борис начал кусать его за подбородок, не глядя пытаясь стянуть с него брюки и белье. 

Тео совершенно не собирался ему помогать, поэтому просто запустил ладони в волосы Бориса, позволяя ему спуститься чувствительными укусами по шее. Тео не очень любил боль в сексе, но все, что делал Борис нереально заводило и у Тео стояло так, как никогда в жизни. Возможно так сильно сказывался адреналин, ощущение, что их могут застукать в любую секунду и понимание, что он собирался трахнуться с киллером, который вскоре его убьет и с которым они встретились несколько часов назад. 

Когда все-таки расстегнуть ремень получилось, Борис спустил с Тео штаны и нижнее белье практически до колен, а после начал судорожно расстегивать свою одежду. 

－ Я бы очень хотел тебя трахнуть, － сдавленно прошептал Борис, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Тео, задевая мягкими волосами его щеку и прижимаясь обнаженными бедрами. 

Его рука опустилась на возбужденный член Тео и крепко сжала у основания, задевая кожу теплым металлом колец, начав двигаться вверх, и не сдержавшись Тео громко застонал. Сухая кожа обжигала легкой болью, но именно этого Тео и хотелось, больно-сильно, чтобы на теле остались напоминания о произошедшем. 

－ Тише, － Борис резко зажал его рот свободной рукой и двигал бедрами так, словно они и вправду трахались, вдавливая свой член в живот Тео. － Нас не должны поймать, malysh. 

Борис вбивал его в дверь, Тео с трудом сдерживался, чтобы молчать, потому что хоть в кафе никого и не было, а были только работники, но они как раз-таки и могли их поймать, а не посетитель, желающий сходить в туалет. 

Все, что происходило, возбуждало похлеще настоящего секса, а они вели себя, как неопытные подростки, впервые добравшиеся до чужого тела. Тео тяжело дышал в ладонь Бориса, которую тот так и не убрал, и сильно зажмуривал глаза, боясь кончить в ту же секунду. Он с жадностью слушал все то, что нашептывал ему Борис, задыхающимся голосом.

－ Ты мне сразу понравился, еще на фото, которое показал мне мистер Сильвер, － Борис особенно сильно толкнулся бедрами и Тео громко выдохнул ему в руку. － Blyat...

Борис резко убрал ладонь и впился в губы Тео, а тот, наконец, мог позволить себя стонать ему в рот. Тео попытался закинуть ногу Борису на бедро, но штаны, болтавшиеся на лодыжках, сковывали движения. А Борис тем временем, опустил обе ладони ему на ягодицы и сильно сжимал каждый раз, когда двигал бедрами, втрахивая Тео в дверь туалета. 

Крепко держась за плечи Бориса, Тео кусал его губы и язык и не мог себя остановить. Член терся о твердый живот Бориса и Тео чувствовал, что ему нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить, еще пару движений, пару слов. 

Тео отпустил плечо Бориса и опустил руку вниз, чтобы обхватит оба их члена. 

－ Черт, да, － тихо шепнул Борис, когда Тео начал двигать рукой по слегка влажной коже. 

Он был неаккуратен и торопился, потому что медлить в их ситуации не было возможным, хотелось уже быстрее кончить, чтобы ослабить то давление, которое было между ними. И похоже Борису это нравилось также, как и Тео. 

Когда Борис уткнулся ему в шею и снова начал мокро кусать, Тео не сдержался и кончил, до боли сжав губы, чтобы не застонать в голос. По его сперме отдрочить Борису было легче и Тео двигал кулаком очень быстро, пока Борис горячо дышал ему в рот, и Тео разомкнул губы, ловя его горячее дыхание. 

Борис кончил, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу Тео, и напоследок обхватил ее губами, медленно отпустив. Тео тяжело дышал, и когда Борис опустил голову ему на плечо, то начал поглаживать его влажные от пота волосы. 

－ Охуеть, － сказал Борис, поднимая голову и смотря на Тео довольным взглядом. 

Тео в ответ тоже усмехнулся, потому что у него были такие же мысли. Двигаться не хотелось, но и стоять сил особо не было, а Борис покрывал его подбородок поцелуями, пока не добрался до губ. Тео закрыл глаза и ловил последние мгновения до того, как они снова вернутся в реальный мир, где будут киллером и жертвой. 

Борис медленно оторвался от него, внимательно заглянув Тео в глаза. Тео не понимал, что значил этот взгляд и ему очень хотелось это узнать, но он был не уверен, как можно спросить об этом Бориса. 

Пока Тео лениво размышлял, Борис порывисто отвернулся от него, застегнул свои штаны и наклонился над белой раковиной, моя руки и ополаскивая лицо. Тео с безразличным видом наблюдал за этим и уже ничего не хотел говорить. Только если, эй, Борис, ты все равно скоро убьешь меня, незачем испытывать неловкость от того, что мы с тобой напоследок позажимались. 

－ Выйдем по отдельности, я пока заплачу за наш заказ и буду ждать тебя около машины, － Борис настойчиво тер руки бумажным полотенцем, полностью увлеченный этим занятием и потом быстро вышел, даже не взглянув, оставив Тео одного. 

Тео посмотрел на себя в замызганное зеркало, губы у него были красными и опухшими и достаточно наблюдательный человек сразу бы понял, что к чему. Тео тяжело вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поправить на себе одежду, внимательно осматривая себя на наличие подозрительных пятен. А после вымыв руки и пригладив топорщившиеся волосы, аккуратно открыл дверь и выбрался из туалета. 

В кафе народу не прибавилось, только какой-то старик сидел у бара, пил кофе и смотрел новости по маленькому телевизору на стене. Тучная официантка, проводила Тео пристальным взглядом, пока он вообще не покинул заведение. Ему было интересно поняла ли она, чем они с Борисом занимались в туалете, и видела ли вообще, что они там были вместе. Он не знал, но решил, что уже это не важно. 

На улице было темно и прохладный ветер, заставил Тео поежиться, особенно после разгоряченного помещения. Борис стоял около своего автомобиля, привалившись спиной к двери, и курил, а вокруг него суетился Поппер. 

－ Дай мне тоже сигарету, － сказал Тео, когда подошел к ним. 

Борис, не глядя на него, протянул ему пачку, дождавшись, когда Тео вытянет себе сигарету, а потом дал зажигалку. Тео назло встал рядом с Борисом, копируя его позу. Курили они в тишине, Тео совершенно не знал, о чем думал Борис, и почему он так неловко стал себя вести, после всего, что произошло. Может, он смущался? Тео чуть не засмеялся вслух от таких глупых мыслей, вот кто, но Борис точно не был похож на человека, которого можно хоть чем-то смутить. Поэтому эту мысль Тео отбросил. Конечно, Тео мог и спросить, но он очень сомневался, что Борис ему ответит, поэтому решил молчать. Какая уже разница? 

－ Нам пора, － сказал Борис, когда они докурили, а Поппер начал тихо поскуливать. － Забирай Попчика. 

Тео поднял Поппера и залез в машину, посадив того себе на колени, но перед этим пристегнулся. И тогда машина, взвизгнув шинами, сорвалась вперед, оставляя позади воспоминания, которые Тео мог сохранить до конца своих дней, будь у него больше времени. 

－ Долго нам еще ехать? － решил спросить Тео, потому что Борис молчал, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. 

－ Нет. 

Борис стал наоборот неразговорчивым, а вот Тео было интересно достать его, выковырять то, что хранилось внутри. Но Борис естественно не позволил бы ему. А хотелось напомнить, что они делали несколько минут назад, чтобы посмотреть, как сойдет с его лица эта маска мудака. Где-то глубоко Тео немного пожалел, что в скором времени умрет и больше никогда не увидит Бориса. 

Но Тео не стал ничего делать и вместо этого отвернулся к окну. Его опять начало клонить в сон и он отключился, прижимая к себе Поппера, убаюканный его теплотой и мерным покачиванием автомобиля. 

Проснулся он, когда они остановились, а сколько прошло времени, Тео не знал, но на улице было еще темно. Значит они проехали не больше двух часов. Они стояли около какого-то огромного дома, даже не просто дома, а особняка, в стиле всех этих помпезных и ярко-освещенных отелей ЛА. Тео пытался оглядеться, но выходить из машины не решался, тем более Борис продолжал напряженно сидеть рядом с ним. 

－ Н-ну вот и все? － начал Тео, прижимая к себе Поппера. Вот сейчас ему стало страшно, одно дело просто ждать смерти, а другое знать, что она вот-вот наступит. － Ты позаботишься о Попчике? 

Борис удивлено на него посмотрел, словно Тео попросил у него что-то дико странное и нелепое, но возможно со стороны это и правда было нелепо, но... ему действительно не на кого было оставить собаку, а Борис вроде о нем заботился. А еще, Борис хоть взглянул на Тео и перестал играть в мудака. 

Борис какое-то время непонятно разглядывал его своими невозможно-черными глазами, после перевел взгляд на Попчика, а потом вперед на дорогу. Пальцы Бориса нервно стучали по рулю, и Тео не мог оторвать от них взгляда, вспоминая, что недавно делали эти пальцы с его телом. 

－ Сиди здесь и не смей никуда выходить, понял? － наконец, нарушил молчание Борис, грозно наставив на него палец, и Тео кивнул. － Я скоро вернусь. 

Борис вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь, для надежности заблокировав машину. Тео с какими-то непонятными чувствами наблюдал, как тот своей пружинистой походкой взбежал по лестнице и скрылся в незнакомом доме. 

Тео думал, что может, они еще не доехали до Сильвера? Тогда где они, и зачем Борис ушел? Ответов он не знал. Поэтому он сидел тихо и нежно гладил уснувшего на его руках Попчика, пытаясь унять желание выбраться из автомобиля и размять уставшее с дороги тело. 

В итоге, Борис появился через гребанных два часа. За это время Тео успел себя накрутить так сильно, что весь трусился от страха.

－ Что происходит, Борис? Разве ты не должен отвезти меня к Сильверу? － начал сыпать вопросами Тео, как только Борис сел в машину.

－ Ох, Поттер, не так быстро, － поморщился Борис, и сейчас Тео заметил, что нос у него был красным, и Борис прижимал к нему бумажную салфетку. 

－ Что произошло? Тебя ударили? 

－ Ага, из-за тебя. 

－ В смысле? － нахмурился Тео, Борис начал бесить, говоря загадками. － Ты можешь объяснить все, чтобы мне не пришлось с тобой бороться и выпытывать? 

Борис кинул на него насмешливый взгляд и хмыкнул, показывая, что очень сомневался в том, что Тео мог его победить. Откинув голову, чтобы остановить бегущую из носа кровь, Борис заговорил:

－ Это дом мистера Сильвера, если что. В общем, я попросил его не убивать тебя и не мучить, а еще сказал, что пускаюсь в свободное плаванье, забрав тебя с собой. Мистер Сильвер посмеялся, сказав, что сразу понял, когда я заявился к нему один, но из-за того, что он, практически, вырастил меня и я ему как сын, то он отпустил нас. И всего лишь разбил мне нос. Ах, черт. Поттер, ты должен мне, как минимум, поцелуй за спасение твоей депрессивной задницы! 

－ Т-ты, я...

Борис убрал салфетку от лица и смешливо рассматривал его, а после протянул руку и аккуратно провел большим пальцем ему под глазом. От такой интимности Тео чуть сердечный приступ не схватил. 

－ Поцелуй. Я жду. 

Тео не знал, что сказать, потому что, похоже, умирать именно сейчас ему не придется. Он закусил нижнюю губу, смущенно провел рукой по задней стороне шеи и вновь посмотрел на Бориса. Тео не понимал, что чувствовал в этот момент, возможно, облегчение точнее описало бы его состояние. 

－ Ладно, － тихо сказал он и потянулся к губам Бориса. 

Поцелуй был невинным и легким, просто теплое касание губ, но от него дыхание срывалось сильнее, чем от глубоких и долгих поцелуев. 

－ Нам надо ехать, － сказал Борис, когда Тео отодвинулся от него. － Ты же со мной?

－ Да, － не задумываясь ответил Тео, понимая, что спокойно мог оставить свою прошлую жизнь, а потом решил немного разрядить слишком уж серьезную атмосферу, которая образовалась между ними. Тео пока не был к ней готов. － Раз ты перестал быть шестеркой Сильвера. 

－ Серьезно? Нарываешься, Поттер, － усмехнулся Борис, заводя машину и выезжая с частной территории на трассу. － Я ведь могу и выебать тебя так, что ты месяц не сможешь сидеть. 

Тео засмеялся из-за немного глупого обещания, но решил, что был бы не против такого, только без боли, ее достаточно. 

－ Так вперед. Нам все равно надо вернуться в мою квартиру, там и потренеруемся. 

Борис расстроено цокнул и покачал головой. 

－ Не выйдет, malysh. Мистер Сильвер дал нам двое суток, чтобы убраться из штата. Знаешь как-то не хочется схлопотать пулю в лоб, когда мы будем трахаться. Поэтому мы сразу едем... эээ, хочешь в Нью-Йорк? Всегда хотел побывать на Манхеттене. 

－ Нет, Борис, ты не понял, нам надо вернуться и кое-что забрать.

－ Что? Попчик с тобой. Тебе нужна одежда? Так я дам тебе денег, все купим там. 

Тео закатил глаза, Борис говорил так, словно собирался быть его папиком. 

－ Нет, Борис, у меня дома лежит ключ от хранилища, где находится картина стоимостью в сорок миллионов долларов. 

И в этот момент машина резко затормозила, хорошо, что Тео успел пристегнуться, и его не вынесло из автомобиля через лобовое стекло вместе с Попчиком.

－ Что ты сказал? － шокировано спросил Борис, оглядываясь на него.

－ Я сказал, что нам надо забрать картину? － осторожно начал Тео.

И Борис вдруг расхохотался, опустив голову на руль. А Тео сидел тихо и пытался переждать истерику, поглаживая Попчика между ушей. Примерно такой реакции он и ожидал. 

－ Серьезно? － Борис снова разразился смехом, а когда смог успокоиться, то выдавил. － Знаешь, мистер Сильвер сказал, что мы с тобой, как Бонни и Клайд. Я сказал, что это глупости и сранное клише, но черт, как этот старый хрен был прав. А ты, оказывается, очень занятная личность, Поттер. Расскажешь?

Тео с напускной безразличностью пожал плечами и ответил:

－ Почему бы и нет. У нас же теперь много времени?

－ О, да, теперь у нас есть все время мира, － усмехнулся Борис и они вновь поехали. 

Тео довольно вздохнул и уверенно посмотрел вперед на длинную дорогу, ярко освещенную фарами. Да, Манхеттен это здорово.


End file.
